


You are a Merryweather

by TheHypophreniaOfEigengrau



Category: The Little White Horse - Elizabeth Goudge, The Secret of Moonacre (2008)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHypophreniaOfEigengrau/pseuds/TheHypophreniaOfEigengrau
Summary: Months after the Valley is saved, Robin and Maria have a talk. Where will it lead?





	You are a Merryweather

Maria sat into the ground silently thinking about the last couple of months. Once she had saved the valley everything had slowly began to change. Loveday and Sir Benjamin were to be Married, Coeur began to warm up to Maria, and Robin and her had gotten closer. Although Robin had apologized many times and promised no harm to the girl anymore Maria still wondered what would have happened if he had caught her.

"What are you thinking of, Princess?" Robin asked while coming from behind her and scaring her slightly.

Maria glanced up at him, "The events of the last couple of months."

Robin sat next to her while fiddling with his knife. "Which events?" He asked.

"Well...The one where you were so eager to capture me." Maria mumbled trying not upset him.

Robin remained silent as he only put the attention into the blade. He had put himself into deep thought from what Maria could tell because he only got like this when he was seriously thinking.

Maria placed a hand on his cheek, breaking him out of his trance. "What's on your mind, Robin?"

"You do realize I almost killed you multiple times, Right? Why do you trust me now ?" Robin exclaimed while staring at her.

Maria caught his stare with her own. "Robin..You were brought up to hate me and my relatives. You did try to kidnap me multiple times and even locked me in the De Noir dungeon but you risked everything to help me. You were the first to listen and because of that I trust you more then anyone else."

Robin remained speechless as Maria continued, "Even if you had intentions to hurt me right now I would not leave your side."

Suddenly, Robin had pinned Maria onto the ground his hands tightly clenched onto her wrist while his legs were on her side's.

"R-Robin?" Maria face flustered up as she looked up at her friend.

"Do you still think I am going to hurt you, Princess?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No... but I do wonder what would happen if you had caught me months ago? Would you have killed me?" Maria asked.

_"You are a MerryWeather." Robin exclaimed while placing his hands on her shoulders then backed away, "Right now, I ought to kill you."_

Robin froze before leaning closer to her face, "No. I still think you would have convinced me to help you and there is no way I'd kill you because you are a MerryWeather. My MerryWeather."

Maria noticed the small blush across Robin's face so she smiled and kissed his cheek slightly. "That's a relief."

Suddenly, Robin's lips made their way to Maria's and they began to embrace each other so delicately. Once they pulled away Robin slowly got off of her. "I apologize I have no idea what came over me." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Maria giggled at his behavior before sitting up. "I don't see why you apologized Robin unless that kiss meant nothing to you."

Robin grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her closer to him. "But what if it meant something to me, Princess?"

"Then I could tell you I feel the same" Maria said with a genuine smile. Thats when Robin's hand made it's way to Maria's cheek and he pulled her in for yet another kiss.

After a while the two slowly began making their way out of the woods to Moonacre manor. That's when a devilish idea came over Maria and without a second thought she reached over and snatched his hat off his head and running off.

"Give me back my hat, Princess." Robin said while pouting.

"I'll give you back your hat if you can catch me." Maria replied still running away from him. Robin raced after Maria smiling at her childish behavior. "You'll never catch me!" Maria exclaimed as she laughed. "And if I do will you do something for me?" Maria thought about before responding, "sure."

That's when two muscular arms grabbed Maria by her waist and pulled her up. "Now give me my hat." Robin said while turning her around so she could face him.

Maria pouted playfully before placing it on his head, "Here's your precious hat back." Robin grinned and victory, "Thank you, Princess. Now that I have my hat back you have to have dinner with me tomorrow since I caught you."

"Okay, Robin. I shall eat dinner with you tomorrow." Maria replied while looking up at the taller boy.

"Then I expect to see you tomorrow at the De Noir castle." Robin said.

"Trust me when I say I wouldn't miss it for the world." Maria exclaimed with a little giggle.  

As it began to darken outside Robin took Maria home.

"Maria, where have you been?" Ms. Heliotrope exclaimed while glancing at the the girl in disapproval, "and what have you done to your dress?!" Robin snickered as Maria glares at him and elbowed him hard, "Robin had pin-" "She fell down a hill" Robin cut her off.

"Tch. Get inside and get changed that's the third dress this week you've ruined." Ms. Heliotrope scolded her.

Maria turned back to Robin, glaring at him slightly. "Just you wait..I'll get you back for this..." She muttered before kissing his cheek lightly and running into the manor, leaving Robin there to look after her.

'Heh. That girl is going to be my wife' Robin thought with a smile as he turned around to his house. MerryWeather or Not, Maria was to be his princess. His MerryWeather. His future. The love of his life. Robin looked back once more before throwing his hand into his pocket and whistle as he walked back to the De Noir castle. His mind wandered back to months ago, when he was so eager to catch Maria. Would he have killed her? No, because she was his MerryWeather.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've posted so tell me what you think :)


End file.
